


The Stalker

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was intimidating. She was a fool when it came to love matters. Were they shinobi or stalkers?</p><p>Stalkers eventually do come to light, and it was bound to happen to them, too. One-shot. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Uchiha x Sakura week, August, Day one (@madasakuweek @uchisakuweek)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not make any profit from this work.
> 
> A/N: Hey, hey. I had so many ideas for today's prompts, but I decided to stick with this one. However, it's not impossible for me to write other fanfiction for day one. With God's will, I'll finish chapter seven at my original work and write another one-shot. I must mention that I didn't want to complicate myself with an explanation, as to why Indra is alive or how it comes that there already a village named Konoha (we all know it had been built decades later). Let's pretend that's how it should be and enjoy the story.
> 
> Excuse the OOC-ness.
> 
> Prompt: "… how did you know that's exactly how I like my tea?"

 

 

Indra Ōtsutsuki was a very reserved man. He did not speak too much, and always preferred the shadows to the crowds. He enjoyed solitude and was not about to give up his privacy only to be more liked, thank you very much.

Due to his demeanour, people usually tried not to cross paths with him. His god-like appearance - caramel brownie locks, gathered in small queues, and crimson red Sharingan eyes, accentuated by purple eyeliner under his eye - did not make him any less threatening or more approachable. He inspired respected and dominated people with only his presence.

He was intimidating.

The broad-shouldered man would simply glare at anyone who dared to take a step towards him. He was not a talker and the only one he liked to spend time with was the moon. A simple gesture of his hand would've sent even the most courageous person away. He was in a league of his own.

Yes; no wonder Indra didn't have any supporters.

Although he had fan girls - mindless women who would've thrown at his feet if they were brave enough. So far, they were content with admiring him from afar and fantasising. They were silly, but not totally dumb. He didn't pay them any attention, didn't even spare a glance in their way.

Except for one, who he regarded curiously out of the corner of his eye since she was literally staring at him whenever he was around. Indra found her… amusing, interesting.

_Strong._

There was a sparkle of determination in her green eyes, a confidence in her proud posture; he couldn't help but be drawn to it.

However, he wouldn't allow someone to close. He had his habits, and at twenty-seven years old, the Ōtsutsuki man did not want to start changing those for a young woman with _pink_ hair, from all the possibilities.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was young, brilliant, and caring. Her medical career was in full blossom and her shinobi skills were sharpening with every day that passed.

But just as any woman in her early twenties, she was a fool when it came to _love matters._

Her romantic life was a mess at best. She hadn't been really interested in men, despite her best friend's insistence that she had to start living her life, as shinobis weren't known for longevity. She often argued with Ino about needing a man. Getting laid was not one of her priorities. She craved for love. Especially because of that she kept shallow men at a safe distance from her personal life. She had lost any hope she'd ever fall in love.

But damn, when she fell, she fell _hard_ \- like, so hard the ground shattered under her weight.

There were hundreds of people who she interacted with daily. She had yet chosen any of them. Sakura Haruno, the woman who was praised for her intelligence, had fallen in love with Indra Ōtsutsuki .

It was hilarious. She had no idea how it had happened since she had only once healed him, and solely because his father insisted so much. If anything, he looked disturbed when she laid her hands on his back, letting infusing soothing chakra into his system. Sakura was used to having grumpy patients, so it hadn't bothered her. After their encounter, however, she found herself searching for him in the crowds, spying on him on the streets.

If anyone would've told the medic that in her young adulthood she'd become a stalker, she would have punched the joke out of the person. Yet, here she was, spending her spare time stalking Indra.

She was discreet. He was a very sensitive man and a skilled shinobi. Not once had she thought that he knew she was there, but decided to do nothing against it. But then she brushed the idea away. The Sharingan user wouldn't have made her a service.

She liked to see him on the training ground, where he moved soundlessly, just like a feline. She also liked to see him in his walks, when his features were softer and he looked so peaceful.

Most of them all, she liked to see him in the intimacy of his home. In his natural habitat, Indra appeared to be another man. He looked _normal_. In truth, she was ashamed for stalking him, but she couldn't refrain from doing so. With every new thing she discovered, she was more and more attracted to the powerful shinobi.

Sakura saw him laughing, saw him crying, and even saw him being so exhausted that he would sleep on the floor. There was no way she could go back to her monotonous existence - because that's how she thought life would be without him in it.

* * *

Indra was not oblivious to her interest. How could've he not observed that she seemed to take the trail of his steps and follow him a little while, pretending do buy groceries, search for flowers or visit a patient?

But he wasn't the man to settle down. He was a loner and liked to be this way.

Besides, he could not understand what she saw in him. And for him, the understanding was a big part. Maybe that's why she intrigued him so much. Not once had he found himself throwing daggers at the men who approached her in his presence, but there was this feeling in his chest that wouldn't lessen its grip. The pink-haired woman had eyes only for him, though, and it made him smirk and frown at the same time.

He wanted her undivided attention, but also desired to keep her at the distance. He was _selfish._

It was understandable. She ignited a fire in him as strong as his Katon - that had to mean something. That's why, now and then, when he was in the village and knew she worked late, he would follow her home to make sure she got there fine. There were many dangers lying in the dark, and Indra knew it too well since he'd spent so much time among shadows that he had become one.

This rising feeling in his being scared him; therefore, he spent more and more time away, or in his house, hoping the vivid eyes would erase from her memory. He didn't even remember her name, but her pretty face and small frame were well-impregnated in his memory, as well as her silky touch, and not only because of the Sharingan.

Indra was somehow disgusted. Why did he feel the _need_ to track her? He was becoming a stalker.

* * *

That's what they both were. Two stalkers, unknowingly falling in love with each other.

But stalkers eventually do come to light, and it was bound to happen to them, too.

If Konoha's citizens would have known the way these two shinobis sought each other, they would have bet Indra, the legendary shinobi, would be the one to clarify the things. Oh, how would've they lost the money!

Sakura Haruno was shy most of the time, but when she knew what she wanted, all her force was concentrated there.

Apparently, she wanted Indra Ōtsutsuki .

Still, no one could've guessed that the fated encounter would occur in the street, where everyone could see the two ninjas movements and reactions, during the afternoon of a fall day. She didn't really plan it. The medic rather went with the flow, allowing her instincts to drive her.

That's how, when Indra came back from a two-month journey while passing through the village, she found herself calling him.

"Indra-kun."

He was exhausted and longed for a good sleep. He only entered the village to see _her_ , and even he knew it was a stupid reason. In addition to this, he hadn't thought someone would actually talk to him.

At first, he had no idea who the person calling him by his given name was. The tone was soft and sweet and did funny things to his stomach, albeit he didn't show any emotion on his face. Turning around, prepared to confront anyone, he was struck to realise it was her, the pink-haired woman who invaded his mind, installing there comfortably.

"How was your mission?"

He frowned and didn't respond, but it didn't seem to faze her. Now everyone was looking at them, some questioning her sanity.

"Well, it must have been tiring. You've been gone for quite a while."

He had yet to say a word. Indra Ōtsutsuki was not only taken aback but frozen in place. It was pitiful for anyone who knew him well enough to read his body language. He had no idea how to handle this little woman in front of him.

Getting closer, the girl rose a cup which had some sort of green liquid that looked oddly familiar. She held the object with both her hands and bowed her head slightly, trying to mask her red cheeks.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The doctor…. You might remember me… Although I would understand if you did not, a long time passed since we first met."

Her rambling made Indra relax a little. He wasn't the only one troubled.

"I've made this for you. Could you-" she let the sentence unfinished.

He didn't drink from the others. Neither did he eat food nor sleep in foreign beds; but her pleading tone broke something within him. Taking the cup carefully, he brushed her fingers with his. A jolt of electricity was sent between both bodies. It was a strange and somehow intimate gesture - and yet, it was done in the middle of the road.

The cold wind blew. A scent akin to red grapes wrapped him, and he smiled. So that's why the smell was around only when he was in the village. Maybe he wasn't the only one to take things too far, he mused. His lips touched the cup and he sipped slowly the liquid. It was divine and warming. It tasted like _home_.

"Sakura," he spoke, and every single person outside held his breath. "… how did you know that's exactly how I like my tea?"

It was disturbing to know she had been watching him so carefully, knowing these types of things about him, though.

But then, she smiled. So sweetly and lovingly and for _him._

"I have my secrets. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

He lost the trail of his thought. All he could do was bore into her green eyes, caught like in a Genjutsu.

"Welcome home, Indra-kun."

Home indeed. He felt like only now was he beginning to find his home.


End file.
